


Venus

by wolfzero



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3rarepairGE19, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzero/pseuds/wolfzero
Summary: Kazunari has been stuck with his art for a while, no matter what he does, nothing seems to be enough. Yuki is worried about it and thinks it's a good idea to help him. After all, he knows better than anyone how bad it is when you want to work, but have no inspiration for it.





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> This my present for @/shieonn in this A3rarepairGE2019!! I really hope you like it!
> 
> It was really fun to write this, since it has been a long time i haven't writen something. And this is my first time writing in english, so I'm pretty nervous.
> 
> Before the real thing, i just want to give some advice. If you haven't listened to Minority and Summer Time Love, please do it before reading. It's not going to affect your understanding of the story, but it will sure make you much more emotional, because the fanfic is based on them, specialy in Summer Time Love.

Stuck. Kazunari was completely and definitely stuck. It rarely happened, but everytime he could get through it, everytime but this one. No matter what he did, it didn’t seem to work, not even his friends, who always helped him in dark times, could do something this time. His inspiration seemed completely dead. Leaning his face on the desk Kazunari sighted. Why that of all times? He had a huge work to do about “human figure”, but nothing seemed enough to make him draw. Just a little bit, he begged, just give me a little bit of inspiration to create something, the rest i can do myself.

Of course no answer came. Unfortunately. All alone in the room he shared with Muku, the time didn’t seem to pass, so in the end he opted to get up and go outside. Nothing would change if he didn’t even try to look for inspiration. But how could he? Movies? Books? New places? His friends? The uni? Nothing sounded appealing. With a sketchbook under his arm, and a pencil in hand Kazunari sat in the garden.

The roses Tsumugi and Guy took care of were really beautiful and that would have given him a hundred ideas to draw, but it wasn’t good enough. His loss felt different this time because it wasn’t like he couldn’t draw at all. He actually could, and drew lots of things, but nothing would fit his tastes. Those weren’t what he was craving for, even if he didn’t know what he truly wanted. What could it be?! It felt so frustrating. Mourning his creativity, the silence felt suffocating, until he heard a faint sound. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize it. It was the sound of Yuki’s sewing machine.

Why not? He thought while getting up once more. Maybe Yuki could be his light in the middle of the dark! He moved fast to where the sound came from, and there was him, focused in the moves of the machine but paying attention to every detail of the fabric.That was a really good sight. Trying, as much as he could, not to make a sound Kazunari set on the spare chair close to where Yuki was and watched him work for a while. If he was noticed, he didn’t know, nothing changed in the precise and sharp moves. Hours could have passed, or maybe minutes, but nothing changed until the sound of the machine stopped and Yuki looked at him.

“What are you doing here? Do I look like a good show?” Sharp as ever, not only the words but the look could also cut anyone to pieces.

“Nothing really,” Kazunari smiled at him as carefree as ever. “I was just bored and since the place is unusually quiet, I followed the sound of the machine. Won’t you let me stay with you, Yukki?” The playful question was received with eyes rolling, but that only made everything more fun.

“No. I’m working, if you want to play around go find someone else.” Yuki grabbed another piece of fabric and put it together with the one that was sewed. Of course his intent was to ignore Kazunari, but well, it was _Kazunari_ , his luck wasn’t that good for that strategy to work.

“How cold!” Kazunari pretended he was thinking, just to make a dramatic face afterwards, “oh, could it be that you are actually lonely but won’t tell me? Don’t worry, I’m here to save you from the loneliness!”

Yuki sighted heavily, left what he was holding on the table and looked at Kazunari once more. “You still haven’t found your inspiration, hm?” That would be enough to make him cut the act and stop being annoying. Or that was what Yuki himself wanted to be his true reasons. But somewhere, he knew the question was made out of worry. Not only Kazunari had helped him before, he knew better than anyone how depressing and irritating not being able to find inspiration was. That was also irritating, because he knew that if there was something he could do to help, he would do in the blink of an eye.

Kazunari’s smile faded and on his face a sad and embarrassed look appeared. “No. And I don’t know how to look for it anymore.” He didn’t want to show that weak and ugly side to Yuki, but the piercing question got him so unprepared that he just couldn’t avoid it.

Time passed with no one saying anything. Silence was heavy on both of them, but Kazunari didn’t have anything to say, his worries were again overflowing his mind and the cheerful personality that became his couldn’t do anything, and Yuki didn’t feel like saying anything, there was nothing to be said anyway. When he was ready to get back to work - with a little something feeling a little out of place - an idea popped up in his mind. Well, that probably wouldn’t be of any help to Kazunari, but at least they would both have a break. And he would be able to get new fabric.

“Go get anything you need and meet me in ten minutes or I’m going to leave you behind.” He said bluntly, startling Kazunari form thoughts. He then got up and picked up his purse, ready to go out.

“Eh? What?” Kazunari also got up, but he looked confused.

“Time is passing, tick-tack, tick-tack.” Yuki said going out of room, but not before giving him one last look and saying. “Aren’t you coming?”

Kazunari jumped and ran out of the room after him, but to go to his own room “I’m going, I’m going!” He really didn’t know what was happening, but Yuki inviting him to go out was a once in a lifetime chance, and he wouldn’t let it go to waste. Somewhere in his heart, he felt a little bit of warmth, he didn’t know why, but that sudden invitation seemed to make his worries vanish.

After running the fastest he had even in his life, almost leaving a shoe behind and forgetting his wallet, Kazunari could do it. Now he and Yuki were walking around various stores  Spring had ended and they could see the signs of summer all around. Summer would always make him happy, since it was their season. It was filled with good memories that made his heart warm. He could imagine Yuki feeling the same, but in his own way.

“Hey. Come this way, my favorite store is around the corner.” He followed Yuki to a store that seemed to sell fabric, sewing material and the likes. At least he was sure about the fabric, since there all kinds and colors around.

“Eh, so you buy your supplies here, Yukki? It looks like a good store!” He stopped in front a dark green fabric, it actually reminded him of Yuki’s hair, it was funny. If he could get a little pink fabric, he would have Yuki’s colors.

“It’s good. And even more, it’s cheap. The Yakuza-money-grabber wouldn’t let me buy any fancy fabric. One day I’m going to make him…”

“But you already do an amazing work with these! Our costumes are always the best because of Yuki!” That could have been his imagination, but he swore he saw Yuki blushing. Remembering how much Yuki changed since they became Summer Troupe made him pretty happy.

“Thanks.” Was the only answer he got, but it was already pretty good. He knew Yuki well enough to know how much that meant.

After buying everything Yuki needed - and having Kazunari hold all the bags - they just window shopped for a while, until they arrived at a themed cáfe. Of course Kazunari wouldn’t let that go by and they had to go in.

The place was really nice and there were only a few people. It was perfect for them to take a break. They laughed at the menu and ordered what sounded the most interesting. Of course Kazunari wouldn’t lose the opportunity, since there was a Coffee Art section. He talked to the waitress and asked if he couldn’t draw it himself, since he was an arts student. Of course Yuki tried to talk him out of the idea, but it was too late. He had never tried that, so he was really curious. Two coffees were asked - of course he would make Yuki drink too.

“Yukki, what should i draw!? This is going to be so cool, the coffee seems so delicate!” He was so happy listening to the waitress, who as explaining how he could draw on the coffee’s surface that he didn’t even notice Yuki smiling across the table. What could Yuki do? Kazunari was much happier than when they were at the dorms, and that was his objective from the beginning. And the fact that idiot wanted to draw again was more than he could’ve asked. Of course he was happy too.

“I don’t know. You chose to order them, you draw.” Yuki replied after the explanation was done. Kazunari didn’t really complain, his hands just started moving.

Thinking about the things Yuki likes, Kazunari started drawing on the coffee. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to put everything there, so he chose something that was easy to do for a first. Yuki was always wearing his bear purse, so why not that?

“My bear purse?” Yuki asked when Kazunari handed him the coffee.

“Why not? It’s cute! What do you think?”

“Hm…” Yuki smiled a little, looking at the draw, “I like it.” The smile that appeared on Kazunari’s face was enough to light up and entire city. How could someone feel so happy being praised? Well, maybe he understood that a little.

“Yukki praised me! I’m happy!”

“Idiot.”

After the small exchange, Kazunari drew on his own coffee - he tried to make Kamekichi’s face, and the result was pretty satisfying. They once more talked, laughed and had fun to their heart's content. There was no room for sadness nor anxiousness. Being with Yuki really made him feel some strange kind of peace.

\---

The sunlight was starting to fade when they were going back to the dorms. The day was fun, much better than Kazunari could have expected. And Yuki seemed happy too, that made everything even better. They were both walking in silence. A comfortable and content silence, only broken by the sound of their steps. Until Yuki stopped in front of a store. Kazunari almost didn’t notice.

“Yukki, did you see something interesting?” He turned to where Yuki was looking. In the window of a store was a beautiful and cute dress. It was pretty simple, not too long, not too short, sleeveless, light cream - almost white - color, with a delicate belt around the waist. Perfect for summer. There was no need to be a genius to know Yuki loved that dress.

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go home.” Yuki didn’t mind making his own clothes, but he hated seeing cute clothes in stores and not being able to go in, try them on and buy them. People would sure laugh at him and the salespeople would make that disgusting face of pity or disdain. It was the worst. If he made his clothes, it all could be avoided.

“Ok! Let’s go in!” Kazunari held Yuki’s hand and brought him inside the store.

“What are you doing you moron?! Let me go!” He knew Kazunari was an idiot, but not to that point. His heartbeat started to grow faster. He wanted to go away. He was scared. Why would Kazunari do something like that to him? People would laugh at him. That wouldn’t end well. They had to go away. Now.

He tried to free himself, but Kazunari was strong. He couldn’t tell him to let go, it would call people’s attention, he was completely trapped in there. The anxiousness grew each second, making his mind work as fast as it could and his self-protection instinct activate.

Kazunari knew what was happening, but he wouldn’t let Yuki go. That could look mean, but Yuki had done so much for him, and he couldn't deal with the pain on his friend face while looking at the dress. He wanted to repay everything and see Yuki smiling freely, and for that reason, he had to do that. He talked to a salesperson and asked for the dress. Yuki seemed to be frozen in panic by his side.

Always guided by Kazunari, Yuki tried the dress on. He wanted to kill that high-communication-skills boy with all his might. Everyone looked strange at them when Kazunari said Yuki was going to try the dress on and that he was a boy. That hurt. It hurt a lot. He was sad, frustrated and mad. Everything good that happened on that day seemed like a far away dream, and he just wanted to cry.

He was about to burst when he saw himself in the mirror. So that was it. The dress fit perfectly. Wearing it felt great and he was so cute. Why wasn’t right for him to wear that? Why people had to judge him? Why did it have to be him?

Kazunari was waiting outside, but Yuki seemed to taking too long, so he went in to see if everything was ok. “Yukki, are you ok in here?” When he asked there was a click on the door and Yuki opened it. Kazunari was scared he would be hit by something and a mad Yuki would curse him to death and leave him behind. But what he saw was really different. Yuki was stunning. For a second he was so amazed he couldn’t speak. But it didn’t take long for a dumb, happy, and affectionate smile to appear. “Yukki, you are so beautiful. This dress makes you even cuter.”

He felt so happy. Yuki looked exactly like he should. And more, he looked happy too. The dress was perfect and Kazunari swore he felt his heart stop for a second. There was something special in that moment.

When the door was opened, Yuki was thinking about something to throw on Kazunari and how to curse him. But after seeing his expression, he knew it was impossible. Kazunari looked amazed by his looks, not disgusted. There were people who accepted him, after all. His friends did. When he was called beautiful and cute, how could he not be happy? That’s all he wanted to be, and the person in front of him just acknowledged that. He really wanted to punch Kazunari for being a sincere idiot. He was an amazing friend, even with all stupidity. “Thanks, Kazunari.” He looked himself in the mirror, able to feel a little bit more proud. In the company no one would judge him. And if anyone outside did, not only Summer Troupe, but Kazunari would sure stand beside him, wasn’t that what he had done since they saw the dress from outside the store? “Now get out. I have to put my own clothes back. Shesh, shesh.” Closing the door, he put back his own clothes and both of them went out.

“Will you keep it, dear customer?” A salesperson asked. Yuki was ready to say he wouldn’t when Kazunari opened his mouth.

“Yeah! Please!”

“What are you saying? I can’t buy it.” Yuki tried to sound firm, and he was ready to fight. Afterall, the choice was his.

“You’re not buying it. But I am. It’s a gift for you, Yukki. For giving me this amazing day!” That was sure an excuse, Yuki thought. But it was one he couldn’t argue with, because it meant that the day they spent together meant that much for Kazunari. Idiot.

After a long pause, he replied “Do what you want.”

"Thanks, Yukki!" Was the only answer before Kazunari ran after the salesperson.

He didn't want to stay inside that store more than necessary, so Yuki went outside. The dress wasn’t there anymore. Thinking that the dress he liked so much would be his, a dress he didn’t make, but he bought. It was a funny feeling. But it felt good. His worries weren’t completely gone, but knowing there are people who accept him made everything a little bit different.

Kazunari was stupidly happy when he got out of the store. When he stopped in front of Yuki, he put on a dignified smile on his face “Yukki, thanks for today. It really made me happy that you invited me on a date.” he bowed and handed the bag with the dress towards him. “Please accept this gift from me.” When he looked at Yuki once again the stupidly happy smile was back.

“You are an idiot. And this is not a date.” Yuki accepted the bag, trying not to smile. It was so ridiculous.

“But I made Yukki happy!” Kazunari tried to hug him, but Yuki could doge it. “Aww, still no hug.”

“You are a thousand years too early.” He started walking in the direction of the dorms, with Kazunari running behind him.

\---

The rest of the night didn’t give much. Kazunari’s mood was much better, but he still couldn’t draw. He sat in front of the papers to think about something and felt like he was close, really close, but nothing came to mind. Still frustrating. But he wouldn’t throw Yuki’s efforts away, so he decided to forget about his assignment for a while. He and Muku watched a movie about a prince that was really fun, then he played a board game with Kumon. It was getting late when he thought about sleeping, but at least he wasn’t stressed, maybe tomorrow would be his day for inspiration.

He was ready to sleep, when he heard Muku sight. And he knew that sight pretty well. When he looked for what was happening, an eye-sparkling Muku was holding a manga as if it was the most precious treasure the world had.

“What is it, Mukkun? Got a new manga?” He asked. Of course a big smile would appear on Muku’s face and make the whole room would glitter a little bit.

“Yes! It’s a new romance series that just came out. It reminds of Kazunari a little bit, actually!” Muku looked so happy that even Kazunari had to smile.

He had read some of Muku’s shoujo mangas, they talked about it and he would even draw for him sometimes. And he really liked it, but even more than the mangas, he actually liked to see the happiness on Muku’s face when they talked about it and how bright he was when talking about what he loves the most. And he had the sensation almost everyone in the company felt the same.

“Eh? Why do you think about me? Ah! Is there a super famous artist? Or a handsome guy who has a lot of followers on Insta?”

“Almost.” Muku laughed. “The male protagonist is really an artist. And he loves all kinds of art, just like you. Oh, but he is always saying he wants to find his Venus! But what he doesn’t know is that the girl he falls in love with really is the goddess Venus! That’s how the story goes on, a goddess falling in love with a human. It’s such a thrilling but sweet story!”

“So he really is an artist! How cool! Tell me more about it. Oh, and after you finish reading, lend it to me, i want to see it.” To find a Venus, huh. That was a funny idea.

Like that, they talked about the manga for a while more, until Muku started to yawn. At that point they both knew it was better for them to go to sleep. During the conversation, the idea of a Venus stayed in the corner of Kazunari’s mind, but only when he was trying to sleep his mind started to really think about it.

A lot of artists had their Venus, didn’t they? Something like a muse. Having one would really help him right now. Someone who inspired him, who would make him do his best painting and overflow him with inspiration. Would him one day find his Venus? Who would them be? Or would they really be a person? Questions overflowed him, but the whole concept was amazing. He really hoped for a Venus to shower him with inspiration. Someone he held dear would be good, wouldn’t it? Someone he treasures, that makes him want to smile and he feels the most comfortable with.

There was someone like that, wasn’t there? His mind was running wild in the middle of the night, and for the first time, his hands weren’t moving at all. Somewhere he knew that the thing - or the one - he was looking for was close, but he didn’t know how to find it. The exhaustion of a busy day was taking the better over him. Right before falling asleep, something came to him. Yuki earlier that day, happy, wearing the dress he bought. Ah, he wanted to paint. He wanted to show the world how beautiful and cute and amazing Yuki was. He wanted to paint Yuki.

The next morning it would have been a miracle if the whole company hadn’t woken up with all the noise Kazunari was making. He woke up and jumped from his bed. He wanted to paint. He really wanted to paint. This time it wouldn’t be in vain. He knew what would satisfy him, which meant, it was back. His inspiration was back! He had something, or better saying, someone, he really wanted to paint. He had his Venus now.

Running to the room next to his, he opened the door to see an awaken Yuki finishing to put his usual working clothes on. But that didn’t matter. His Venus was right there. He was so happy and so hyped that his body and mouth were working faster than his mind. That’s why he didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings and went straight to Yuki.

“Yukki! I did! I found my inspiration.” He grabbed both of Yuki’s hands. “Thank you Yukki.” He was smiling so much it hurt, but he didn’t care. He would finally be able to paint again, that was amazing!

“Calm down, idiot. It’s too early for all this ruckus.” Yuki made him seat. Even if his tone was harsh, it was impossible not to notice the relief in his voice, afterall, Kazunari said he could paint again.

“Yukki, thank you. I finally can paint again, and it’s all thanks to you. You gave me what I need to keep moving.” His tone was much quieter, but that didn’t mean the happiness was lost along the way. Kazunari looked like the happiest person ever, but not only that, his tone now held kindness and admiration, a strange combination of feelings.

“I’m glad you feel like that.” Yuki’s words were true. He felt happy from the bottom of his heart. “But what made you change so fast?”

“You. Yukki, please model for me!” The words came out so fast Kazunari couldn’t even measure them. The next thing he saw as a shocked expression on Yuki’s face.

“I refuse.” The response was immediate.

“But Yukki! If it’s not you, I can’t do it.” Kazunari took a deep breath. He had to calm down a little if he wanted to convince Yuki to help him. It probably wouldn’t be easy, since Yuki was strong in his decisions. “Please. I need your help. It’s just this time. I need to draw a human model, and having you as reference is what I need. I’m sure of it. If it’s you, I can do it.”

Yuki felt his face get a little flustered. That idiot didn’t know what he was saying, he really didn’t. Something so embarrassing like that. But well, it was for the sake of art, the thing Kazunari loved so much. He understood it a little, after all, he would do anything for the sake of his precious clothes. But modeling was too much, what would come out of someone like him modeling? A boy in girl’s clothes. It would just make Kazunari’s work be made fun of. And he didn’t want that. What a ridiculous request.

“Yukki, pleeeease.” Kazunari insisted.

“I can’t do it. Ask someone else.” Yuki seemed decided, but Kazunari couldn’t give up so easily, and he wouldn't. His inspiration was right in front of him, and he wouldn’t let it go away. And Yuki was the most beautiful, there was no way he would let him escape!

“It has to be you, Yukki, pretty, pretty please! I need you to be my model for this work.” He had one last weapon, and if that’s what he needed to use, so be it. Putting his hands together against his chest, he made the best abandoned puppy face he could.

When those eyes looked at him like a puppy who had lost their owner, Yuki new the battle was lost. Damn dog. Why did Kazunari learn that trick? He truly was a dog. Yuki sighted hard, if he could slap Kazunari he sure would.

“Ok, ok. I’m going to model for you. But only this one. And it’s not my fault if your work looks ugly in the end. I didn’t ask to do this.” Kazunari almost jumped on him, so to calm him down, Yuki patted his head. “Calm down, doggy.” If it weren’t impossible, Yuki could swear Kazunari had a pair of dog ears and a tail.

“Thanks Yukki! This makes me so happy!” Kazunari was all smiles, he was truly happy, now he would have his Venus posing for him! “Can we start now?! I’m full of inspiration. You can put your new dress on and I’ll start painting.”

Yuki froze once more. Was Kazunari trying to kill him? It had to be it, that stupid dog was just doing as he pleased without considering other people’s feelings.

“The dress? What are you saying? I’m not going to wear it.”

“No. You are. It’s going to be perfect, you have to do it Yukki. Come on, just this one more thing!”

He had already agreed, hadn’t him? How could it be worse? The day was only beginning and he had a splitting headache already. Why was he weak against kazunari of all people?

“Get out of here. Wait for me in the storage room. And you better be ready when I get there.” Yuki made Kazunari get up and pushed him out of the room.

Of course, Kazunari didn’t waste a second. That meant Yuki agreed with his idea, so it was better for him to do everything he was told.

Half an hour after their conversation, both of them were in the storage room. kazunari was seating in front of a canvas and Yuki was trying not to die from embarrassment.

“Hey, what should i do? I need to stand in one position so you can paint, but what do you want me to do?” Yuki found a small keychain he had given kazunari after their play, Shinobi Misadventuring, it was a small shuriken made of cloth. Holding the small object, he sat down on a chair Kazunari had put there.

He remembered that after he gave Tenma the baseball ball keychain, Kazunari complained for ages that he wanted one too, because it wasn’t fair that only Tenma received a present from him. Such a child. But not only that, the memory of when Yuki gave him the keychain also came to mind. Kazunari was so happy and proud when he received the present, the play was special after all, it was the first time Kazunari played the lead, and he was really troubled, Yuki too was nervous that time, but in the end everything turned out well, and since he had worked hard, it was fair to give him a reward. Actually, Yuki was personally found of that memory, he loved to see Kazunari happy, not everyone was so pure and genuine as him when happy. A small, but fond, smile appeared on his face. That guy was dumb, ridiculous, too energetic, and acted like a dog all the time, but he was so dear to him, he felt so safe when they were together. They understood each other.

That was it. Kazunari was watching Yuki silently. He thought about how the answer the question and how Yuki should pose, but there was no need to worry. That moment was so perfect, that his hands just started moving by themselves. He wanted to focus, but there were so many feelings overflowing, so many things he wanted to say and do, but more than anything, he wanted to paint. He didn’t know if his ability would be enough to convey the feelings in the scene, or what he himself was feeling, but he had to try.

He would never be capable of saying everything he felt to Yuki, some things just couldn’t be conveyed with words, but maybe he could show him and the world everything through his art. He was thankful to Yuki, but not only that. He knew the reason why Yuki didn’t want to model, so he also wanted to tell Yuki how beautiful he was, how strong, amazing, cool, and that he wasn’t alone, and would never be from now on. He also wanted to convey how much he respected Yuki, and supported him, and held him dear. No one would ever understand him how Yuki did, even with harsh words and cold demeanor, Yuki cared, and he was happy about it. Their friendship was formed through theater, mutual understanding and their love for art and creating. And that was something he would never let go.

\--- 

No one would be able to tell how much time had passed. Yuki was lost in his thoughts and Kazunari in his art, the silence was so comfortable that neither of them noticed the flow of time. It was only when Kazunari finished the first part of his painting that they woke up from the dream world inside the storage room. Yuki dragged Kazunari out so he could take a break. In the kitchen they found a plate of Onigiri with a small note saying “Do your best, Kazunari, Yuki!”, probably from the rest of the Summer troupe, worried about the two of them. Their friends sure were the best.

They ate and since he couldn’t hold Kazunari anymore, Yuki had to let him go back to the storage room. He wasn’t needed anymore, so him too could go back to his duties.

Two more days went by with Kazunari locked away from the world, really focused on finishing the painting. The only moment he wasn’t painting was when someone made him eat - usually Yuki had that duty, even if he didn’t want too. On the third day, when Yuki went to check on him, Kazunari wasn’t painting, he was staring into the canvas, completely focused.

“Kazunari, what are you looking at?” Yuki walked behind him, trying to see what he was looking at. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“I finished it, Yukki. I really did.” The smile on Kazunari’s face was happy and proud. Maybe the happiest Yuki had ever seen, If he could really pay attention to Kazunari at that moment, because the only thing he could see was the painting.

He was there, sitting, looking at the shuriken keychain. It was him, but it was so much more. There were so many feelings in that painting. It was beautiful. And not only the painting, he could also feel how beautiful he was. Kazunari made him beautiful. Oh no, he wanted to cry. He would never have expected something like that. Everything about that piece felt just right. It was perfect.

“What do you think, Yukki?” Kazunari felt nervous. Of course he would, he was asking the opinion of the person who inspired him. He didn’t really care about what others would think about it, but he really wanted Yuki to like it. He wanted Yuki to feel everything he felt, to see what he saw. And more than everything, to understand why it had to be him there, and not anyone else.

“I like it. I really… Like it.”  The words were faint, but they were enough to make Kazunari feel weightless. Even more than the words, the expression on Yuki’s face when he turned to face him meant more than anything in the world.

That’s what he wanted the most. Yuki understood and was happy. He couldn’t hold himself, bursting forward, he hugged Yuki with all his might. And for his biggest surprise, Yuki didn’t avoid it, instead, he hugged kazunari back. A silent “Thank you”, from the bottom of Yuki’s heart reached him.

“You didn’t avoid my hug! I could finally hug Yukki!” He said, jokingly. He was so happy his chest could burst.

“Don’t get used to it, you idiot. It’s not happening again.” Yuki said, the words felt so much like him that Kazunari laughed.

“Aw, so mean!” Both of them were happy. Maybe that’s all that mattered. “Hey, hey, I know! I’m going to use the opportunity! Hey, Yukki here!” Kazunari took his phone out of his pocket, “Say cheese!” With no time to think, Yuki just smiled for the picture. After the flash, Kazunari jumped around once more. “A hug and a picture! Today is my lucky day! Yukki, thank you!”

“Tsk, I’m not doing neither again. So don’t go jumping around.” Yuki folded his arms. “You really are too energetic.”

Kazunari was laughing happily, and when Yuki was ready call him back to the dorms, he had his hands held.

“Yukki, one more thing.” His face became a little more solemn, his smile was caring, and the voice gentle. “Thanks. If it wasn’t for you, i don’t think i would have been able to create this amazing work.”

“You would. But you’re welcome.” Yuki started. But Kazunari still didn’t let him go.

“No, really. I found it out. Now I have one more reason to paint, a reason even stronger any before. You’re my Venus, Yukki. Thanks for renewing my inspiration.”

Those words were too much for anyone to hear, and Yuki was no exception. He was embarrassed as hell. But at the same time he was happy someone liked him to such a point. And he knew how much he meant to Kazunari, since Kazunari meant just as much to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first posted A3! fanfic, i really need to say how satisfied I am with it. Not only I was able to achieve 5k words, I also never tought i would write kazuyuki, nor that my favorite theme, which is Kazunari finding his Venus, would fit so well for them. Thanks for giving me this oportunity @/shieonn!!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, let me now about them, please. I'm still a little bit troubled about some things I wrote, so yeah.
> 
> I hope everyone has liked it as much as i did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
